Marry Your Daughter
by Tommy-hime
Summary: Syaoran has something to say, Fujitaka.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and "Marry Your Daughter" belongs to Brian McKnight. By the way, I may have changed one word in the song to fit the story,

A few days earlier

In an apartment, somewhere in Tomoeda, A boy with chestnut brown hair and piercing amber eyes was pacing.

"You're going to burn a hole in the rug, you know" came from the voice of a blue-haired magician.

"You don't understa-" Syaoran was about to retort when Eriol interrupted him. "I know you've been planning to ask Sakura to marry you for weeks now. You're fidgety, you can't think straight, plus Meilin called to tell me that you already asked for the Li Clan ring from Yelan."

"I did. Now, if only I had the guts to get down and my knees, everyone will know that pretty soon she will be married to the heir of the Li Clan," said Syaoran.

"You know, I don't need to look into the future to see that you and Sakura are meant to spend the rest of your lives together. Come on, Little Descendant, you've been together for what 10 years? It's going to be fine."

"Actually, it's 11. I would kill you for calling me that nickname but I'll let it slide for that impressive pep talk."

"If you're scared of stuttering, which you always do when it comes to that emerald-eyed girl, try writing it in a song or something. Anyway, I have to go, Tomoyo and I have a date, good luck, man."

After Syaoran heard the door close he began to think, '_A song? Well I have nothing to lose._'

Present

Li Syaoran is currently sweating, and having trouble breathing, as he sits in the Kinomoto household living room.

"So.. Li-kun, what brings you here today?" came from the voice of Kinomoto Fujitaka. "I'm surprised that you came to see me instead of Sakura."

"Sir, I wanted to talk to you about something regarding Sakura."

"Ok, let's hear it then," Fujitaka said with a smile on his face. He decided to give the Li boy some slack since he seems to be having a hard time saying his message.

Syaoran, took a deep breath and started.

"**Sir, I'm a bit nervous about being here today****  
****staring up real sure about what I'm gonna say****  
****bare with me please if i take up too much of your time**"

Somewhere in the Kinomoto household, an emerald–eyed beauty stood up surprised, "Sounds like there's somebody singing downstairs." Saying that, Sakura Kinomoto exited her room and was about to descend the stairs when she stopped and gasped '_Syaoran!What is he doing here?_'

Sakura was surprised when she saw her boyfriend showing her father a velvet box.

"**See in this box is a ring for your YOUNGEST****  
****she's my everything and all that I know is****  
****it would be such a relief if i knew that we were on the same side****  
****cause very soon I'm hoping that I**"

'_Here it goes'_ came Syaoran's thought

"**could marry your daughter and make her my wife****  
****i want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life****  
****and give her the best of me till the day that I die****  
****I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen****  
****she'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen****  
****I can't wait to smile when she walks down the aisle****  
****on the arm of her father****  
****on the day that I marry your daughter**"

Unknown to everyone, there was someone from the kitchen seeing everything that's happening. The scene happening in the living room and her little sister teary eyed at the top of the stairs. '_Looks like the Gaki finally found the courage to ask for my sister's hand.' Touya thought._

'_This isn't so bad.' _Syaoran thought. He's going to marry the first and only girl he has loved and the girl he will always loved. Although it brought unbelievable pressure on him, he is in debt of the elders for sending him to Japan. '_Eleven years, can you believe it? I've been in love with the card captor ever since we were 10. I would do anything to make her a Li right after graduation. I just hope she says yes_' Syaoran shook away those thoughts. He couldn't imagine his like without Sakura. He'd rather die than lose her. He'd rather torture himself than see her hurt. Speaking of a hurt Sakura, he remembered all the people who ever thought of inflicting pain on Sakura. The fan girls, the boys asking for a death wish, He just had to give them a piece of his mind and probably bruises. He felt so weak during those times for not being able to protect her from those evil people. '_I'll never let anyone harm you, love. I swear it on my life just let me live the rest of my life by your side._'

"**So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad****  
****I've got most of my vows done so far****  
****so bring on the better or worse****  
****and till death do us part****  
****there's no doubt in my mind****  
****it's time I'm ready to start****  
****I swear to you with all of my heart**"

As Syaoran was singing these words, Sakura can't help but imagine her walking down the aisle in a wedding dress made by Tomoyo. She'll be walking down with her father with tears in both their eyes. She can see it now, Yukito restraining Touya from standing up and protesting about the marriage. Most of all, she'll see the love of life smiling like he's won the lottery. He would be waiting for her at the end of that runway.

"**I'm gonna marry your daughter and make her my wife****  
****I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life****  
****and give her the best of me till the day that I die****  
****I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen****  
****she'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen****  
****i can't wait to smile as she walks down the aisle****  
****on the arm of her father****  
****on the day that I marry your daughter**"

Syaoran thought, '_Eriol was right, there was no way that he and Sakura wouldn't end of together in the end, it was inevitable. She'll be the most beautiful bride, I guarantee. I'm sure to ask Tomoyo to do her make-up as light as possible. She's beautiful already. I'm going to renew that vow that I told her from the first day that I told her I cared for her. I'm going to love her for the rest of my life. I won't leave her by her side, especially during the times she needs me the most. All I need to do is to hear her say yes. But even if I don't get to be her groom, I'll still love her with all that I have. _'

"**I'm gonna marry your daughter and make her my wife****  
****I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life****  
****and give her the best of me till the day that I die****  
****I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen****  
****she'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen****  
****i can't wait to smile as she walks down the aisle****  
****on the arm of her father****  
****on the day that I marry your daughter**"

Syaoran sighed and went, "So, Mr. Kinomoto, what do you think?"

He was shaking inside, what could his possible future father-in-law say? Fujitaka ended his misery by saying, "Why don't you ask her?" and pointed to the top of the stairs.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said softly but you can tell that there is a tremendous amount of surprise in his voice.

Sakura descended the stairs and met Syaoran and said, "I don't know what to say."

"You can say yes and I'll be the happiest man alive." He smiled.

Sakura was speechless. She had tears in her eyes and nodded. Syaoran almost jumped for joy but stopped himself and hugged Sakura himself.

Syaoran took Sakura's left hand in his and said, "This is the Li clan ring. When people see this on your left hand, they'll know that you'll be married to the next clan leader and that you're mine." She could hear the pride in his voice.

"I can't imagine what Touya's going to say." Sakura said jokingly.

"Well you have some work cut out for you gaki." Came from the kitchen

"Touya?" a shocked Sakura exclaimed.

"You'll be marrying a monster." Touya said teasingly

"I'm not a kaijuu, Onichan." Sukaura huffed. She was about to stomp on Touya's foot when her big brother hugged her. "As much as I don't want to let you go, I'd rather see you with him than anyone else. Keep in mind; you'll always be my little sister."

Sakura hugged her brother back as she tried to hold back the tears.

Touya then let go and turned to Syaoran and said, "I know I don't have to tell you to take care of her cause I know you will but if you make her cry, you will be sorry." Syaoran said nothing but nodded.

"Li-kun" All heads turned to Fujitaka "I knew it was bound to happen but let me just say that I wouldn't have anyone else have my daughter but you. You have always been part of the family. Take care of our family's greatest treasure, son."

Syaoran smiled and said, "Thank you, Otosan."

The End.


End file.
